Oh, Ex?
by naomiishigara
Summary: Sakura : Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kakashi memang... ah, sudahlah. Baca saja cerita ini.


Sakura Haruno mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menyadari kalau ia sama sekali tidak merasakan tubuhnya. Kaki dan tangannya terasa keram, dan yang lebih parah lagi, bau obat yang tidak ia sukai langsung menusuk indera penciumannya dengan tajam. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal.

Ia tahu ia sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Tapi kenapa?

Pintu ruangannnya terbuka dan seorang perawat datang dengan membawa beberapa obat dalam botol kaca. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura––yang bahkan tidak bisa dibalas oleh gadis itu karena otot pipinya terasa sakit ketika tertarik––dan segera mengganti cairan infusnya yang hampir habis.

"Anda sudah siuman." Ujarnya ramah, suaranya menyenangkan dan tak urung membuat Sakura tersenyum dalam hatinya. "Sebentar lagi dokter Hatake akan datang untuk _visit_ harian. Ia juga akan mengontrol keadaan anda––sepertinya anda masih mengalami beberapa trauma pada otak belakang."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dengan susah payah. _Tunggu. Dokter Hatake?_

Perawat itu menyuntikkan obat yang berasal dari sebuah botol kaca dan Sakura dapat merasakan cairan dingin itu mengalir masuk ke tubuhnya diiringi rasa perih yang samar. Setelah memastikan obat itu masuk sepenuhnya, sang perawat berbalik untuk keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura.

_Hei! _Panggilnya dalam hati. _Jangan tinggalkan aku berdua dengan_––

Terlambat. Pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang pria masuk kesana, lengkap dengan masker hijaunya yang berungsi untuk mencegah kuman masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya. Pria tersebut memandang Sakura sebentar dengan senyuman mengejek––walau Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya tapi gadis itu yakin Kakashi sedang melakukannya––lalu pria itu mulai melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan kecil, seperti mengecek selang infus yang mungkin saja tersendat dan denyut nadi Sakura.

"Kau memang tidak bisa lepas dari kendaliku." Ujarnya, duduk di samping ranjang dan terkekeh pelan melihat mata Sakura yang membulat kesal. "Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis sepertimu jatuh saat sedang mengendarai motor? Bodoh."

_Kau menyebalkan! _Jerit Sakura kesal. _Panggilkan saja dokter lain!_

"Apa? Ingin membantahku?" Tanya sang dokter dengan nada remeh, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia mungkin akan terlihat tampan di mata Sakura kalau saja pria itu bukan mantan kekasihnya, yang ia tinggalkan beberapa tahun lalu karena sebuah alasan sepele. Dan, jangan lupa senyuman menyebalkannya yang tidak pernah berubah.

_Mati kau, Kakashi Hatake bodoh._

Pria bernama Kakashi itu akhirnya tutup mulut dan membetulkan posisi selimut Sakura. Tangannya bergerak untuk menaikkan kepala tempat tidur untuk menghilangkan kemungkinan pendarahan terjadi lagi akibat bantal yang terlalu rendah. Setelah melakukan semua itu, sekali lagi ia terdiam sambil memandang Sakura.

"Gadis bodoh." Gumamnya pelan pada akhirnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan lebar yang kesal.

.

.

Kakashi menutup pintu ruangannya dengan perlahan, takut mengganggu gadis yang––tidak mungkin––sedang tenang di dalam sana. Ketika membalikkan tubuh, ia dikejutkan dengan dua orang wanita yang langsung menerjangnya.

"Kakashi!" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

Kakashi tersenyum, menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. "Ibu tidak perlu khawatir, luka di belakang kepalanya sudah dijahit dan memang ada trauma pada otaknya, namun hal tersebut tidak begitu berbahaya. Tidak sampai menyebabkan gegar otak."

Wanita tersebut tersenyum penuh syukur. Mata hijaunya tampak tidak jadi mengeluarkan air mata, dan tangannya belum terlepas dari tangan seorang lagi yang menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan _senpai_ lagi," ujar gadis berambut pirang itu, memberikan senyuman tulusnya ke arah Kakashi. "Biar kutebak wajah Sakura saat melihatmu. Rindu?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan rindu itu ingin membunuhku, jawabannya iya." Gurau Kakashi, membuat dua wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Jangan berbicara tentang hal-hal yang terlalu berat dulu padanya, dan usahakan untuk memberinya banyak waktu untuk istirahat. Jangan biarkan ia bergerak terlalu banyak."

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Kakashi berbalik dan berjalan menuju koridor dengan arah yang berlawanan. Ino Yamanaka, nama gadis berambut pirang tadi segera membimbing wanita yang berada di sampingnya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan, menjenguk anaknya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan motor.

.

.

Sakura merasa ia sudah bisa menggerakkan tangannya lagi sekarang, setelah seminggu penuh dengan _masa penyembuhan_ menyebalkan yang diberikan oleh dokter muda––mantan kekasih dan orang yang masih disukainya––itu. Patah tulangnya sudah lebih baik, karena ia memang hanya mengalami sedikit sekali patah tulang dan hal tersebut tidak terlalu fatal.

Sebuah ketukan lembut membuatnya menoleh. Seorang perawat masuk dan memberikan senyuman kepadanya, mulai memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan ia tidak perlu memanggil seorang dokter untuk menangani Sakura.

"Anda semakin sehat tiap harinya." Ujar perawat tersebut, meletakkan dua butir kapsul ke tangan Sakura dan mengulurkan segelas air. "Proses penyembuhan yang cukup mengejutkan. Aku rasa itu semua juga tidak terlepas dari dokter Hatake yang meluangkan waktu lebih untuk merawat anda, Nona."

Bibir Sakura mengerucut kesal. "Benarkah? Aku rasa ia hanya ingin membuatku marah dengan menunjukkan wajahnya tiap hari."

"Ah, anda benar-benar lucu." Sang perawat tersenyum kecil, mulai menyiapkan alat-alat untuk mengukur tekanan darah Sakura. "Dokter Hatake adalah dokter yang hebat. Ia hanya ingin menangani pasien-pasien yang kritis, dan jarang sekali ingin menangani pasien dengan penyakit luar seperti anda."

"Yah, mungkin saja ia sedang berbaik hati untuk mengobatiku." Ujar Sakura malas, tidak ingin perawat tersebut membicarakan Kakashi lebih lanjut. "Kapan aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Maksudku, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, dan aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan sesegera mungkin karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanku."

Perawat tersebut melihat angka di _thermometer _itu, lalu memandang Sakura sekilas. "Itu semua tergantung dari dokter yang merawat anda, Nona. Untuk kali ini, bisa kita simpulkan kalau dokter Hatake-lah yang menentukan."

Sakura kembali tersenyum kecut, dan mengucapkan _terimakasihi_ singkat saat perawat tersebut mengatakan bahwa pemeriksaan rutinnya sudah selesai. Gadis itu meraih ponsel yang terletak di nakas putih di sebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu mengecek beberapa _email_ yang baru masuk. Semuanya berasal dari pemimpin perusahaan majalah tempatnya bekerja.

"Uh, ia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan." Keluh Sakura, tidak terlalu mempedulikan_ email-email_ menyebalkan itu. "Saat aku mati dan tidak ada yang mau membawakan berita untuknya, baru ia akan mencari-cari aku––"

Pintu rangan terbuka dan Kakashi masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya dengan langkah tenang. Wajahnya terukirkan senyum dan ia makin melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah malas Sakura.

"Sudah bisa menampakkan wajah seperti itu, huh?" tanya Kakashi, berhenti di samping Sakura dan memeriksa dua kantung obat yang tergantung disana. "Selang infusmu tersendat. Tahan sebentar––"

"Ah––hei!"

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan kesal ketika pria itu melipat selang infusnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya, kau tidak akan mau tahu. Tangannya segera ia luruskan dan rasa perih yang menjalar melalui pembuluh darahnya mulai berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Lukamu nyaris kering. Berbahagialah." Ujar pria itu tenang, duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di sisi kanan tempat tidur. "Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang berat-berat. Itu dapat membuatmu stres dan hal tersebut bisa berpengaruh pada lukamu."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia bertemu mata dengan Kakashi. "Tidak bisa. Beberapa hal menuntutku untuk memikirkan mereka terus-menerus––"

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah memikirkanku."

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan mendelik ke arah Kakashi. "Masa bodoh, Kakashi."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut, meletakkan tangan Sakura pada posisi yang tepat agar darah tidak merembes melalui infus. "Baiklah, aku serius. Jangan memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat––pekerjaanmu contohnya. Kau harus beristirahat total disini. Jangan merepotkanku lebih lama, mengerti?"

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia tidak ingin membalas perkataan Kakashi. Mengangkat kepalanya pun ia tidak mau. Ia takut Kakashi akan menyadari ada sebuah semburat merah yang perlahan-lahan muncul di kedua pipinya.

Kakashi mengulurkan tangan untuk memastikan perban yang melingkar di kepala Sakura masih terpasang rapi, namun akibatnya tubuhnya berada cukup dekat dengan gadis itu sekarang. Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan––tidak terlalu nyaman karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam." Gumam Kakashi lirih, merapikan perban Sakura yang sedikit miring.

"Diam, kau. Dasar mesum."

Kakashi mengecup kening Sakura perlahan, lalu tersenyum. "Mesum?"

"Hei! Kau––ah!"

Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memukul kepala Kakashi dan akibatnya jarum infus yang sedang berada di bawah kulit tangannya bergeser, membuat kulit tangannya robek sedikit. Gadis itu berjengit kecil menahan rasa perih yang mulai menjalar di tangannya.

Kakashi segera meraih tangan gadis itu, mengeluarkan tisu beralkohol yang selalu berada dalam saku jas dokternya dan menempelkan tisu tersebut di atas luka Sakura.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Lihat sendiri akibatnya." Ujar Kakashi tegas, menatap mata Sakura yang kini sedikit berair. "Sudahlah, sakitnya akan hilang sebentar lagi."

"Ini semua karena kau tiba-tiba mencium keningku!" protes Sakura.

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, menunda kegiatannya sebentar. "Lalu aku harus memberitahu dulu kalau aku ingin mencium keningmu?"

"Tidak usah mencium keningku."

"Tidak bisa."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Kakashi yang masih sibuk membersihkan punggung tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Baru kali ini ia bisa melihat pucuk kepala pria itu––dulu Kakashi tidak pernah mau jika Sakura memintanya untuk menunduk.

"Kau... sikap menyebalkanmu tidak pernah berubah."

.

.

Menjadi seorang pasien memang tidak menyenangkan. Ketika kau harus terbaring selama seharian penuh di ranjang rumah sakit yang penuh dengan bau obat, kau hanya bisa menatap ke langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang berwarna putih bersih tanpa ada ornamen _glow in the dark_ yang kau tempel di kemarmu...

Itu memang sangat membosankan.

"Permisi, tidak bisakkah kau mengantarkanku sebuah _laptop_? Atau, dimana _handphone_ku? Atau mungkin saja.. _remote_ televisi?" tanya Sakura ketika seorang perawat datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya. "Kau tahu aku akan mati bosan disini."

Perawat itu tersenyum, memperbaiki selang infus Sakura yang sedikit melilit ke tiang dengan tidak sempurna. "Ingin seperti itu, tapi dokter Hatake bilang, nona belum boleh menikmati pemandangan apapun selain taman di bawah sana. Dan itupun, nona harus melihatnya melalui jendela."

"Yah. Dia hampir pensiun, 'kan? Pria tua memang menyebalkan."

Perawat tersebut menahan tawanya. Siapapun tahu kalau Kakashi belum setua itu.

"Nona mempunyai hubungan dengan dokter Hatake, ya?" tanya perawat itu tiba-tiba, duduk di kursi yang terdapat di samping ranjang Sakura. "Kenapa sepertinya kalian berdua dekat sekali?" lanjutnya, menatap Sakura dengan penasaran.

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan malas. "Ya begitulah. Masa laluku––dia."

"Oh, sudah kuduga!" ujar perawat itu, matanya terlihat bersemangat. "Kau pasti gadis yang ada di meja kerja dokter, 'kan? Karena saat mengambil salah satu sampel urine pasien, aku melihat sosok gadis berambut merah mud––"

"Temari." Ujar sebuah suara, membuat perawat itu terdiam. "Masih sayang pada pekerjaanmu?"

Perawat bernama Temari itu terdiam dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Ketika melihat Kakashi berdiri di sana sedang melipat tangannya, gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan segera berlalu dari kamar tersebut.

_Sial._

"Dia berbicara apa saja padamu?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Kakashi yang sedang memeriksa jalur infusnya. Ia sedikit bergidik ketika tangan Kakashi yang dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, bantuan pria itu agar ia bisa merasakan denyut nadi Sakura.

"Hanya hal-hal tidak terlalu penting." Jawab Sakura cuek, menatap Kakashi yang sedang memandanginya. "Tidak terlalu penting untukku, tidak terlalu penting untukmu..."

"Mungkin," ujar Kakashi, duduk di tepian ranjang Sakura yang cukup lebar. "Mungkin juga tidak."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Sakura," Kakashi memandangnya, yang entah kenapa membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak. "Seperti yang kita tahu... kau dan aku. Kita berdua sudah pernah bersama dan berpisah, menunjukkan kalau ternyata kita tidak cocok."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Benar..."

"Sekarang, aku sudah punya kehidupan yang berbeda. Aku harap kau juga begitu. Aku tidak ingin kita berdua terjebak dalam masa lalu, benar, 'kan?" gumam Kakashi, kali ini pria itu malah memandangi selimut putih yang ada di ranjang tersebut. "Aku ingin memberitahukannya padamu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana."

"Kashi, jangan bilang––"

"Umurku sudah tiga puluh empat. Orang tuaku terus memaksaku untuk menikah." Ujar Kakashi, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyesal. "Kalau saja waktu itu kita tidak putus hubungan, mungkin aku sudah melamarmu sekarang."

"Dan kau melamar wanita lain."

Kakashi terdiam, memandang Sakura yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Ujarnya menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

.

.

"Dasar laki-laki kurangajar! Aku menghabiskan hampir sebulan disini untuk menunggunya menyatakan perasaan kembali padaku dan ia dengan santainya bilang kalau ia sudah melamar wanita lain?!" jerit Sakura pada sebuah pohon cemara tidak bersalah di depannya. Masa bodoh pada pasien-pasien yang terganggu. Tapi setahunya, taman ini terletak di bagian depan dan hanya ada kantor perawat yang paling dekat dengan taman tersebut.

Sakura mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh? Salah. KENAPA KAKASHI BEGITU BODOH?

"MATI SAJA KAU, KAKASHI!" jeritnya kesal, menendang sebuah batu bulat yang berada di dekatnya. Ia sedikit meringis karena patah tulang di kakinya mungkin akan kembali muncul.

Sakura meraih sebuah batu, baru saja akan melempar batu tersebut ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Sebegitu besarkah rasa sukamu padaku?"

Sakura mengenali suara ini. Wajahnya merona, untung saja hari sudah malam dan ia rasa Kakashi tidak akan mengetahuinya.

"Percaya diri sekali, mesum." Sindir Sakura, melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Rasa sakit segera muncul karena tadi gadis itu dengan paksa mencabut infus yang ada di tangannya tadi. "Pergi kau. Pergi sana."

"Kurenai bertanya padaku kenapa kau marah-marah sambil menyebut namaku." Ujar Kakashi lembut. "Jangan seperti itu."

"Kurenai.. dia yang kau lamar?"

Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam. Gadis itu segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berlalu.

Sang dokter menatap lampu taman yang menyala remang-remang. Dengan cepat dilemparkannya sebuah batu ke arah lampu tersebut hingga lampunya padam, lalu ia segera menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia tersenyum karena lampu taman yang sudah padam itu _sedikit _membantunya. Ketika ia mendekatkan kepalanya, bibirnya bertemu dengan pipi kanan Sakura terasa sedikit asin karena air mata. Akhirnya pria itu merendahkan kepalanya lagi dan mencium Sakura tepat di bibir.

"Ka––"

"Sssst. Diamlah. _Security _tidak akan berlama-lama untuk mengecek lampu itu."

"Bagaimana dengan Kurenai?"

"..."

"Kashi...?"

"Dia sepupuku."

.

.

Aku minta maaf buat fanfic time yang kurang memuaskan kalian-_-

Pokoknya sekarang mau asal publish aja deh. Tiap selesai publish supaya gak nyesek.

Udah ah. Dadah.


End file.
